El corazón de un héroe
by shinigami oscuro
Summary: en este fic de hora de aventura: finn como héroe de ooo tendrá que enfrentar a muchos poderosos y malignos enemigos como el lich, mientras busca el amor. en este fic habrá varias parejas como: finn y princesa flama - finn y marceline - finn y dulce princesa - y posiblemente finn y fionna - la persona que se quedara con el corazón del héroe se decidirá mientras continua la historia.
1. Capitulo 1

_Hola a todos soy Shinigami oscuro y este es mi primer fanfic, primero que nada les diré que esta historia ira cambiando, a lo que me refiero es que ni yo se como terminara la historia tampoco diré de parejas porque puede que valla cambiándolas para ver cual queda mejor, por favor vean el capitulo 2 después de este porque los subiré seguido y se que me asesinaran cuando terminen de leer el capitulo 1, bueno empecemos._

* * *

**Capitulo 1**.

vemos a dos jóvenes compartiendo un dulce y tierno beso, el chico era un joven con cabello rubio como el oro, de ojos azules como el cielo, usando un gorro de oso polar de color blanco, mientras vestía una polera azul y unos pantalones negros, mientras que la chica le caían lagrimas de los ojos, las cuales no eran de felicidad por estar por fin con la persona que amaba, si no por otra razón. ese chico no era otro que finn el humano, héroe y aventurero de las tierras de ooo. y la chica era ... (nota del autor: como dije no se todavía con quien se va a quedar todo eso depende). pero en ese momento no era ni romántico ni nada por el estilo, en el ambiente solo había miedo, terror y desesperación por causa de tres oscuras figuras a la espalda de nuestro héroe, una de esas figuras era uno de los seres mas malvado y siniestro de toda la historia de ooo ese ser era una criatura esquelética que le faltaba partes de la piel, mientras en sus ojos no se mostraba mas que odio y muerte mientras vestía unas telas muy viejas y destruidas y una corona. como ya se imaginaron esa criatura era el lich.

aunque el lich era un ser verdaderamente poderoso y siniestro en ese momento no era mas que un simple peón en comparación a las otras dos figuras detrás de el, después de que finn terminara de darle ese beso a su amor el cual podría ser el ultimo, camino hacia la dirección de las tres figuras empuñando su espada familiar (la espada de sangre de demonio) en su mano derecha y el la izquierda su espada de oro. sus amigos solo podían ver como finn se preparaba para pelear el solo contra esos tres seres, ya que sus amigos estaba muy heridos y no tenían la suficiente energía para levantarse y mucho menos para pelear, sus amigos solo podían ver con lagrimas en sus ojos como el joven de 17 años se preparaba para pelear contra los seres mas poderosos que habían visto.

el lich al ver como ese joven se acercaba el empezó a reír a carcajadas diciendo - humano por fin me vengare por todas las veces que te pusiste en mi camino. el lich seguía riendo hasta que una vos le hablo - LICH SILENCIO, grito la figura mas grande de las dos que quedaban. el lich al escuchar eso guardo silencio como por acto reflejo, mientras la otra figura solo mostraba una sonrisa burlona al ver como le gritaron a el lich, el lich no se atrevía a decir nada en contra de ninguna de las dos figuras eso solo demostraba que esos dos seres eran mucho mas poderosos que el lich.

finn durante todo ese tiempo estuvo caminando en su dirección ya estando al frente de ellos, el lich empezó a sacar fuego de color verde de una de sus manos, que desapareció al cavo de unos segundos dando forma a una espada de color verde de la cual salia fuego verde.

finn con un salto rápido se puso al frente de el, atacando con sus dos espadas el lich al ver eso el se defendió con su propia espada. las espadas soltaban grandes estruendos cada ves que chocaban su afilado filo, se podía escuchar como chocaban las espadas por toda la ciudad, la batalla continuo por varios minutos sin que ninguno cediera, hasta que por un segundo el lich fue mas lento que finn pero ese instante fue suficiente para que finn le cortara el brazo donde tenia la espada, el lich grito de sufrimiento pero antes que se pudiera recuperar, finn le había dado una patada asiendo que se estrellara contra un muro de el castillo el cual estaba prácticamente en pedasos.

finn corrió hacia el lich para darle el golpe final, cuando el joven aventurero empezó a escupir sangre, al ver su espalda vio como el brazo que le había cortado solo momentos antes a el lich, lo había atravesado por la espalda en la cual aun agarraba la espada de fuego verde, finn con un movimiento rápido se saco la espada, pero al segundo después cae de rodillas al suelo por el intenso dolor. el lich al ver eso se levanta dirijiendose hacia el, JAJAJAJAJAJAJA ES HORA QUE MUERAS FINN decía el lich mientras del único brazo que le quedada salia llamas de color verde.

todos sus amigos al ver esto gritaban el nombre del aventurero para que se levantara, en ese momento vieron con horror como la mano del lich se dirijia al pecho del joven héroe.

* * *

_bueno este fue el primer capitulo de este fic, se que fue corto y todo pero recuerden que les dije que subire el segundo hoy dia mismo, perdon si tiene muchos errores pero como dije es el primer fic que hago y tambien se que es el primer capitulo y yo ya estoy asesinando al protagonista, pero como dije vean el segundo capitulo antes de decidir si lo siguen lellendo o no. dejen su comentario para saver que opinan y para darme ideas o correjirme en algo, pero lo mas importante para saber si vale la pena continuar con la historia XD_


	2. Capitulo 2

_hola a todos soy shinigami oscuro y aquí esta el segundo capitulo de este fic, les aclarare algunas cosas si se quedaron con dudas, finn en la batalla contra el lich tiene 17 años y en este capitulo tiene 16 eso significa que tendrán que esperar un poco para saber que sucede en la pelea contra el lich y quienes son esas dos sombras. bueno en este capitulo habrá finn x flame aunque terminaran en el capitulo, perdón a las personas que les gusta esta pareja pero si quiero que finn salga con varias de las chicas para saber cual es la que mejor va con el fic tenia que hacer que ellos terminaran primero, pero a los que les guste el finn x flame no se enojen como dije después de probar varias parejas recién veré quien se queda con finn si es que sobrevive, les dije que ni yo se como va a terminar el fic, bueno empecemos._

* * *

**Capitulo 2**.

vemos a nuestro joven héroe llorando sentado a los pies de un árbol, pensando en como había sucedido esto. finn no lo podía entender, no lo quería creer, como después de tanto tiempo las cosas terminaban de ese modo.

- HORAS ANTES -

hola princesa flama, estas muy hermosa - decía finn algo sonrojado mientras llegaba a su cita con su novia.

hola finn - dijo pf con una triste mirada, finn al darse cuenta corrió donde ella para saber que le sucedía a su novia.

flamita que te sucede - dijo finn con un tono de preocupación al ver a su novia tan triste (princesa flama = pf y flamita es la forma que le dice finn a su novia)

finn te tengo que decir algo - dijo pf sin mirar a finn.

claro flamita, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea - dijo finn pensando que podría ayudar a su novia con lo que le estuviera molestando.

finn... - dijo pf sin el valor de decir el resto de la oración.

si princesa - dijo finn al ver lo difícil que le costaba contarle lo que le sucedía, pero antes que finn buscara una respuesta en sus pensamientos, pf volvió a hablar.

finn quiero terminar contigo - dijo pf casi con lagrimas en los ojos.

pero porque princesa - dijo finn.

es lo mejor para los dos - dijo pf con una voz muy triste.

princesa su padre la esta obligando, no es así - dijo finn desesperado con lo que le había dijo pf.

no finn, mi padre no tiene nada que ver con esto - dijo pf

ENTONCES PORQUE PRINCESA - grito finn esperando que todo lo que dijo no fuera verdad.

finn hace mucho que somos novios o no - dijo pf a lo cual finn solo movió la cabeza para afirmar.

quiero que me digas cuantas veces nos emos besado - dijo pf

muchas princesa - dijo finn mientras sacaba de su mochila una roca (es la roca del capitulo: fuego inestable)

NO FINN, YO ESTOY HABLANDO DE UN BESO REAL, NO DE BESAR A UNA ESTÚPIDA ROCA - dijo pf mientras golpeando la roca haciendo que callera al piso.

bueno... - dijo finn sin saber como continuar.

solo fue una vez y esa ves casi destruimos el mundo - dijo pf con lagrimas que le caían de los ojos.

princesa eso no me importa, encontraremos una forma de estar juntos - dijo finn mientras se acercaba a la princesa flama.

finn no... estar separados es lo mejor para los dos - dijo pf con una triste mirada de la cual aun caían lagrimas.

princesa recuerdas que te dije que te queria preguntar algo muy importante en la cita de hoy - dijo finn a lo cual la princesa solo asintió mientras finn sacaba una cajita pequeña de color negra de su mochila que estaba en el piso. finn se acerco a la princesa flama, arrodillándose junto al frente de ella con la cajita negra en sus manos.

flamita quieres casarte conmigo - dijo finn mientras abría la caja en la cual había un anillo de oro el cual tenia un rubí y un diamante incrustado en el. demostrándole que esas dos piedras preciosas eran ellos en forma simbólica.

la princesa flama al escuchar esas palabras y ver el anillo, solo iso que calleran mas lagrimas de sus ojos, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, finn se acerco para darle un beso, el beso no duro ni siquiera un segundo ya que la princesa flama se separo rápidamente de el. evitando que sus emociones se salieran de control y quemara al mundo desde el interior. pero eso no evito que su calor aumentara mandando a finn contra un árbol que estaba a varios metros del lugar mientras todo lo que rodeaba a la princesa se había vuelto cenizas.

FINN PORQUE HICISTE ESO - grito pf

princesa - dijo finn casi sin aire, porque el golpe contra el árbol lo había dejado sin aire.

finn siempre que te miraba me sentía bien, me sentía feliz y enamorada - dijo pf, finn al escuchar esto solo se sintió feliz pensaba que todo se iba a solucionar, pero eso no duro mucho.

pero ahora que te veo solo siento tristeza, miedo y culpa - dijo pf

nosotros no podemos estar juntos yo solo te lastimo cada ves que nos intentamos tocar, en especial ahora ya que el hechizo protector cada ves tiene menos efecto en ti -dijo pf antes de que pudiera continuar finn la interrumpió.

ESO NO ME IMPORTA, YO SOLO QUIERO ESTAR JUNTO A TI - grito finn con lagrimas que intentaban salir de sus ojos.

finn cuando te veo yo ya no siento ese gran amor que te tenia antes, ahora cuando te miro solo siento culpa por todas las veces que te e lastimado - dijo pf dándose la vuelta para irse.

finn este es el adiós para siempre, no me vuelvas a buscar porque si lo haces le diré a mi padre que te elimine - después de decir eso pf se convirtió en una bola de fuego saliendo lo mas rápido de ahí.

finn al ver como su princesa se alejaba solo dejo que sus lagrimas calleran al suelo, y al recordar todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos, como cuando salían de aventuras, se sentaban a ver las estrellas y el amanecer, cuando le había pedido que fuera su novia oficialmente y muchos otros recuerdos que hacían que su tristeza solo aumentara mas.

finn se levanto recogiendo el anillo el cual estaba en el suelo, finn solo se puso a caminar en dirección de su casa del árbol con sus ojos sin emoción mientras aun le caían lagrimas de sus ojos, hasta que finn se tropeso asiendo que callera al suelo finn solo se sentó en el árbol mas cercano después de eso.

finn solo veía el anillo que tenia en su mano con la mirada asía el suelo mientras sus lagrimas no se detenían.

hola hermanito justo ahora iba a ir a visitarte - dijo jake ya que no veia a su hermano desde hace algun tiempo ya que despues de su matrimonio con arcoiris se fue a vivir con ella de forma permanente.

jake estaba muy lejos todavia pero se pudo dar cuenta que finn sostenia un anillo pero no se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba llorando ya que finn estaba mirando el suelo sin dejar ver su rostro.

jejejeje hermanito, vas a regalarle eso a tu noviecita - dijo jake con una voz picara, hasta que se dio cuenta de como estaba su hermano. ¿finn que te paso? - pregunto jake al ver a su hermano en ese estado.

finn no se habia percatado de la presencia de su hermano hasta que jake lo empezo a sacudir.

finn que te sucede - dijo jake.

termino... - dijo finn casi en un susurro.

¿que termino hermanito? - pregunto jake al no entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

la princesa flama termino conmigo - dijo finn rompiendo otra vez en llanto.

despues de que jake hiciera que le contara lo que habia sucedido, antes de que jake pudiera decirle cualquier cosa para tratar de animarlo, vio como finn se desplomaba inconciente al suelo.

finn estas bien, no me hagas esto hermanito - dijo jake muy preocupado al ver a su hermano asi.

* * *

_bueno ese fue el segundo capitulo de este fic, espero que les aya gustado comenten o dejen Reviews o como sea que se llamen, para saber que opinan XD_  
_descuiden finn no se va a morir en el proximo cap falta mucho para la pelea contra el lich, hay recien decidire como va a terminar la historia si con una tragedia y un final feliz XD_


	3. Capitulo 3

_hola a todos soy yo shinigami oscuro y aquí esta el tercer capitulo de este fic, bueno empecemos de una vez._

* * *

**Capitulo 3**.

finn, hermanito no me hagas esto - decía jake mientras se acercaba a finn que se encontraba en el suelo desmallado. tomándolo en sus brazos jake creció para llevarlo hacia el dulce reino.

finn resiste, pronto llegaremos al dulce reino y hay te pondrás bien - dijo jake mientras corría con finn en sus manos, ya que si lo dejaba en su espalda el se caería en cuanto empezara a correr.

jake llego al dulce reino rompiendo las puertas de la entrada, al ver esto los guardias bananas se acercaron junto con la dulce princesa, los cuales solo podían ver una gran cantidad de polvo, los guardias bananas estaban con sus armas en la mano listos para atacar hasta que escuchan un grito que los hace detenerse.

no los ataquen, es jake - grito la dp mientras pasaba entre sus guardias. jake porque destruyes las puertas del reino así - dijo dp un poco molesta por lo que iso jake. (dp = la dulce princesa)

finn...ayu...da...no despi...erta... - dijo jake entre cortado asiendo que la dulce princesa no entendiera que decía.

jake cálmate, dime que sucede - dijo la dp ya que no entendía nada de lo que jake dijo.

FINN NECESITA AYUDA - grito jake con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos, la dulce princesa se acerco a jake cuando vio a finn desmallado en las manos de jake.

FINN, llévenlo rápido al hospital del dulce castillo - grito dp al darse cuenta que finn se encontraba desmallado en los brazos de jake.

los guardias hicieron lo que les ordeno la dulce princesa. en el dulce hospital finn estaba siendo atendido por la doctora helado y la doctora princesa, las cuales pidieron que las dejaran solas con el paciente ya que jake no se podía tranquilizar al ver a su hermano así.

después de un tiempo las doctoras salieron de la habitación de finn.

COMO ESTA MI HERMANITO - grito jake cuando vio a las doctoras salir de la habitación.

ya esta estable, pero aun así debe descansar para que se recupere - dijo la doctora princesa para tranquilizara jake quien estaba muy alterado.

¿pero que le sucedió a finn? - pregunto pd preocupada por el estado de finn.

finn sufrió una seria deshidratación, es por eso que tubo un colapso estuvo muy cerca de estar en peligro su vida - dijo la doctora helado

si quieren pueden entrar a ver a finn pero solo puede entrar uno a la vez, el esta descansando en estos momentos - dijo la doctora princesa.

yo voy - dijo jake levantando la mano y entrando en la habitación donde estaba finn.

después de varias horas entro la dulce princesa a la habitación.

jake, tienes que descansar - dijo la dulce princesa un poco preocupada por jake quien no se separo de finn en un solo momento desde que lo dejaron entrar en la habitación.

pero si despierta, tengo que estar aquí - dijo jake.

entiendo que estés preocupado por finn, pero si tu también te enfermas arcoiris y tus hijos se preocuparan por ti - dijo dp.

entiendo, pero si sucede algo avísenme al tiro - dijo jake parándose de la silla en la cual estaba sentado esperando que finn despertara.

claro jake no te preocupes por nada - dijo dp sonriendo a jake para que se tranquilizara.

jake después de eso se despidió y se fue de la habitación y la dulce princesa se quedo acompañando a finn, la dulce princesa no tardo en quedarse dormida ya que ella estuvo esperando afuera de la habitación durante todo el tiempo desde que trajieron a finn. ademas ya era de noche.

finn empezó a despertar, cuando vio a la dulce princesa la cual estaba durmiendo apoyada en los pies de la cama. la dulce princesa al sentir que algo se movía se despertó.

hola dulce princesa - dijo finn.

la dulce princesa al ver a finn despierto y bien, salto a los brazos de finn dándole un fuerte abrazo mientras caían lagrimas de sus ojos.

finn nos tenias muy preocupados - dijo dp limpiándose sus lagrimas.

no era mi intención preocuparles - dijo finn un poco triste porque no solo había terminado con pf ademas preocupo a todos los que el quería.

finn pero porque te deshidrataste - dijo dp mirando a los ojos a finn, cuando vio que la luz de sus ojos se estaban apagando.

no quiero hablar de eso - dijo finn con una voz muy triste y sin esperanzas.

tengo que avisarle a jake que ya despertaste - dijo la dp fingiendo una sonrisa, aunque ella queria saber lo que le pasaba al joven de quien siempre estuvo enamorada desde la primera vez que estuvo con el, al cual nunca pudo decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos por temor de causar un escándalo y el conde de limón agrio tomara el poder en el alboroto ya que sin ella en el trono nadie protegería a la dulce gente del conde. ella quería saber que le sucedía a finn pero era mejor esperar hasta que el quisiera contárselo.

finn si necesitas algo llámame - dijo la dp abriendo la puerta.

gracias, dulce princesa - dijo finn.

hola héroe de pacotilla - dijo una criatura horrible a las espaldas de finn.

hola marcy - dijo finn.

pensé que esta vez si podría asustarte - dijo marceline volviendo a su forma normal.

que haces aquí marcy - dijo finn.

te vengo a ver, estaba preocupada por ti - dijo marceline.

perdón por preocuparte - dijo finn.

no te preocupes finn para que están los amigos - dijo marceline mostrando le una gran sonrisa. finn solo le de volvió la sonrisa.

pero que te sucedió, tu no eres de los que se desmallan por nada - dijo marceline, pero se dio cuenta de que finn se le había borrado su sonrisa y replasandola por una triste mueca.

esta bien no me tienes que decir nada si no quieres, pero cuando quieras hablar yo estaré aquí para ti - dijo marcy mientras volaba donde finn y le daba un beso en su mejilla.

adiós finn - dijo marcy saliendo por la ventana antes que finn pudiera decirle algo a marcy.

finn se recostó en su cama, con una de sus manos en la cara.

solo ayer la princesa flama termino conmigo y yo pensando que mi corazón no volvería a latir con tanta fuerza, y solo hoy mi corazón late como un loco dos veces y por dos personas diferentes. la primera fue cuando la dulce princesa me abrazo mi corazón acelero y la segunda fue cuando marceline me beso en la mejilla mi corazón acelero mas que antes, sera que siento algo mas que amistad por marcy y la dp. jajajaja eso es imposible. - dijo finn después de eso simplemente se quedo dormido.

* * *

_bueno este fue el tercer capitulo de este fic, se que fue muy corto y todo eso, pero ya deje a finn con la duda de sus propios sentimientos hacia la dp y marcy sin olvidar que aun no puede olvidar los sentimientos que tiene po la princesa flama. dejen Reviews diciendo que les parecio, bueno hasta la proxima XD_


	4. Capitulo 4

_hola a todos soy yo Shinigami y hoy les traigo el siguiente capitulo de este fic. pero antes __**quiero saber la opinión de los que leen este fic ¿que opinan de fionna? hago que fionna sea la hermana de finn o otra posible pareja para el héroe, dejen un review para saber su opinión**__. ya que si no cambio de idea es posible que fionna aparesca en dos capítulos mas, pero como dije puede que cambie de idea y aparesca mucho después o antes. pero bueno mejor empiezo de una vez._

* * *

**Capitulo 4**.

amanecía en la tierra de ooo, vemos como un joven humano se empezaba a levantar de la cama en la cual dormía asta hace unos pocos momentos, cuando la puerta de la habitación del dulce hospital se habría de golpe y como un perro de color amarillo salta encima del humano abrazándolo asiendo que caigan sobre la cama.

jake me aplastas - dijo finn intentando de quitarse a su perruno hermano de encima.

finn me tenias muy preocupado bro - decia jake mientras se separaba para dejar que su hermano se pudiera levantar.

jake, quieres tranquilizarte, no es la primera vez ni la ultima que estoy en un hospital, y tu viejo lo sabes mejor que nadie, terminar en un hospital es común si eres un héroe como nosotros - dijo finn sonriendo a su hermano.

si lo se pero, recuerdas la ultima vez que estuviste en un hospital por poco y ... - dijo jake cabizbajo.

jajaja tranquilo jake, eso no volverá a pasar porque el ya no esta - dijo finn sonriendo.

FINN AUN ESTOY ENOJADO CONTIGO POR LO DE ESA VEZ, COMO SE TE OCURRIÓ HACER ESO - grito jake haciendo que finn diera un paso atrás por culpa del grito.

jake no te enojes, ya te pedí perdón y ademas no fue tan grave - decía finn mientras se rascaba la cabeza algo nervioso.

NO TAN GRAVE - dijo jake muy enojado por la actitud de finn.

mierda, va a empezar de nuevo - dijo finn en un susurro casi inaudible. esta bien si fue grave y fue mi culpa lo lamento, ahora si quieres tranquilizarte de una vez viejo - dijo finn intentando calmar a jake.

antes que jake pudiera volver a retar a su hermano la doctora helado entro en la habitación.

hola finn, hola jake - dijo la doctora helado saludando a los chicos.

hola doctora helado - dijieron finn y jake al unisono devolviendole el saludo a la doctora.

jake tengo que pedirte que te retires, necesito hacerle algunas pruebas a finn para saber su estado, ademas arcoiris con tus hijos te estaban buscando - dijo la doctora helado mientas sacaba un estetoscopio de caramelo (es el instrumento que usan los doctores para escuchar los latidos del corazón).

esta bien, hermanito te veo luego - dijo jake.

pero antes que pudiera irse finn lo sujeto del brazo.

jake no le cuentes a nadie porque me sucedió esto - dijo finn en un susurro para que la doctora no lo escuchara.

esta bien finn, pero estas seguro - dijo jake, ya casi se le había olvidado lo que le dijo sobre lo que ocurrio con la princesa flama por la preocupación por su hermano.

si estoy seguro viejo, esto lo tengo que superar yo, y ademas no quiero que me miren con lastima - dijo finn.

esta bien bro, pero sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea - dijo jake con una gran sonrisa.

claro que lo se viejo, mejor andate antes que arcoiris y mis sobrinos se preocupen - dijo finn devolviendole la sonrisa, mientras le daba un pequeño empujón a su hermano para que se apurara.

después de unas cuantas pruebas la doctora le dijo que podría salir mañana ya que hoy tenia que hacer reposo, pero finn en cuanto salio la doctora de la habitación tomo sus cosas las cuales estaban al lado de su cama para dar un paseo por el dulce reino. finn se dio cuenta que algunas cosas habían cambiado desde la ultima vez que estuvo en el dulce reino ya que hace cerca de 6 meses que no visitaba el lugar después de la batalla contra el lich.

**flash back**.

vemos a jake peleando contra un grupo de demonios y monstruos, mientras que finn peleaba contra el lich, finn se encontraba gravemente herido al parecer su brazo izquierdo estaba roto mientras de las heridas de todo su cuerpo perdía una gran cantidad de sangre sin contar el cansancio de estar peleando todo el día contra demonios y monstruos para después enfrentarse a el lich, jake quería ayudarle a su hermano pero cada vez que derrotaba a uno aparecían dos en su lugar cerrándole el paso, en ese momento finn grito de una forma desgarradora ya que había sido lanzado contra una muralla haciendo que finn tosiera una gran cantidad de sangre.

FINN - grito jake mientras aplastaba a unos duendes malignos con una de sus manos gigantes, pero antes que pudiera correr al lado de finn un ogro lo golpeo con un mazo asiendo que se estrellara contra el piso.

finn empezó a levantarse con algo de dificultad ya que estaba quedándose inconsciente por la perdida de sangre, finn tomo su espada de sangre de demonio del suelo ya que se le había caído cuando choco con la pared.

jajaja, eso es todo lo que puedes hacer héroe - dijo el lich con un tono burlón.

CLARO QUE NO, AHORA VERAS - grito finn corriendo hacia el lich.

jake adiós hermano, por favor despideme de los demás - dijo finn con una voz tan baja a la cual el único que pudo escucharlo fue jake.

finn que vas a hacer - dijo jake el cual era sujetado por dos ogros uno en cada lado evitando que pudiera escapar.

vemos a finn saltando con la espada de sangre de demonio contra el lich, lo próximo que sucedió horrorizo a jake vio como finn era apuñalado en el estomago por la esquelética mano del lich, finn no de mostraba ninguna exprecion de dolor en su rostro sino que el estaba sonriendo, finn con un rápido movimiento de su espada enterró su espada de sangre de demonio en el pecho del lich acabándolo de una vez por todas. finn se había dejado apuñalar apropósito para poder acabar con el lich para siempre incluso si eso le costaba la vida, finn en los últimos momentos de consciencia sintió una gran culpa por haber dejado a sus seres queridos pero también se lamentaba por no haberlo hecho antes, ya que por no derrotarlo mas rápido mucha gente inocente murió en el ataque del lich. y esto aun hoy el joven héroe se lamentaba, pero no lo decía para no preocupar a sus seres queridos.

EL SEÑOR LICH MURIÓ, CORRAN - grito uno de los ogros que sujetaban a jake para después soltarlo y echarse a correr escapando del lugar junto a los pocos monstruos y demonios que quedaban.

jake también corrió pero en dirección de finn el cual había caído al suelo, jake buscaba con desesperación en la mochila de finn un frasco el cual contenía un liquido trasparente las cuales eran lagrimas de cíclope (referencia al capitulo: a mi manera), las cuales eran capas de sanar cualquier herida, jake le hecho las lagrimas de cíclope en la herida del estomago de finn pero como era una herida muy grave y profunda las lagrimas de cíclope solo alcanzaron para esa, finn continuaba con todo el resto de las heridas incluyendo el brazo roto. jake lo llevo lo mas rápido posible al dulce reino donde finn paso por una operación y varias curaciones con magia, pero acabo de un mes finn ya se encontraba mejor.

**fin del flash back**.

finn se había puesto a recordar todo mientras seguía caminando por la ciudad, cuando escucho como dos figuras lo llamaban y se le acercaban, las pudo reconocer a los pocos segundos la cuales eran la dulce princesa y marceline. finn se había quedado mirando a las chicas ya que a ninguna de las dos las había visto desde hace 6 meses, finn no se había dado cuenta de lo hermosas que eran ya que ayer no las había visto con claridad ya que era de noche y recién se estaba recuperando.

marceline vestía una polera de color negra de manga corta la cual se le apegaba al cuerpo haciendo que se notara mucho mas su figura y una chaqueta de color rojo sangre sin mangas, mientras usaba unos short de color azul lo cuales estaban algo gastados en la parte de los bolsillos algo ajustados, mientras usaba unas botas negras la cuales le llegaban a la mitad de las piernas y unos guantes negros y su sombrero haciendo que la vampiresa se viera muy sexy. la dulce princesa usaba un vestido de color rosa con varios detalles de color blanco, el vestido le llegaba hasta las rodillas, mientas usaba unas simples chalas pero las cuales iban perfecto con el atuendo haciendo que se viera hermosa.

finn se había quedado mirando a las chicas embobado pero volvió en si antes que ellas se dieran cuenta de esto. después de eso finn, marcy y Bonnibel (dulce princesa) conversaron y pasearon por el dulce reino. durante todo el día.

* * *

_bueno eso fue todo por el capitulo de hoy, se que en este capitulo no hubo nada de parejas y eso pero tenia que hacer esto para explicar que sucedió con el lich en el pasado y porque jake se puso asi cuando finn se desmallo y blablabla. bueno dejen un review para saber lo de fionna, si la hago la hermana o posible pareja de finn y como dije antes yo aun no decido con quien se quedara finn al final asi que no se pierdan los siguientes capítulos. pero antes de terminar vi como algunas personas escribían frases motivadoras al final de sus cap. pero yo les dejare una frase simple ustedes vean que significado le dan "aveces las palabras no son lo que te lastiman sino la persona quien te las dice" haber si entienden estas palabras. pero bueno se despide Shinigami oscuro (Shinigami = dios de la muerte) hasta la proxima._


	5. Capitulo 5

Hola a todos soy yo shinigami oscuro y hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic. pero antes quería contarles que le cambiarle el nombre a la historia, la razón es que cuando lo revise pensé que el titulo era algo estúpido ya que por el momento no tiene ninguna relación con lo que va de la historia. el titulo es "el corazón de un héroe" a menos que a ustedes se les ocurra un mejor nombre para la historia y sobre lo de fionna si la hago la hermano o la pareja de finn ustedes van a poder seguir dejando reviews hasta que yo les diga lo contrario. pero antes de empezar les agradesco a los pocos que han dejado reviews en este fic : Richie3f - Eme48 - kevinkev18 - karenanzora 90 - SoyUnPony3 (Guest).

* * *

**capitulo 5.**

en el dulce reino vemos a tres personas caminando y conversando mientras paseaban muy felices.

dulce princesa como están las cosas en el reino - dijo finn mientras caminaba junto a marcy y dp.

muy bien finn, desde que convenciste al rey helado que dejara de secuestrar princesas los reinos están muy tranquilos -dijo dp.

eso era cierto finn hace ya tiempo había convencido al rey helado que dejara de secuestrar princesas y ya habiendo derrotado al lich. finn había tenido mucho tiempo libre el cual lo habia pasado junto con su novia pf, finn al recordar que la pf ya no quería que estuvieran juntos nunca mas, finn sintió como le dolía el corazón al pensar en esos tristes momentos.

¿finn estas bien? te quedaste callado un buen rato - pregunto marceline preocupada al ver a su amigo héroe tan pensativo.

no me pasa nada marcy - dijo fin con una gran sonrisa - marcy as escrito alguna nueva canción - pregunto finn para evitar seguir pensando en la pf.

claro finn, si quieres después podemos ir a mi casa a tocar algo - dijo marcy emocionada.

claro marcy, sera algebraico - dijo finn emocionado mientras sonreía - pd tu has inventado algo nuevo - dijo finn.

si finn, he construido varios inventos pero hay uno en especial que quiero probar - dijo dp entusiasmada .

¿de que se trata el invento? - pregunto finn con mucha curiosidad.

quieres probarlo - dijo dp.

CLARO QUE SI - contesto finn sin siquiera pensarlo.

finn marcy y dp fueron hasta el castillo donde fueron recibidos por el mayordomo mentita quien los guió al laboratorio, donde recibieron una larga y complicada explicación sobre el invento, marceline estaba ignorando a la dp mientras succionaba el color a unas fresas que había traído de su casa, mientras que finn ya empezaba a cabecear ya que después de escuchar cifras números ver gráficos esquemas y formulas el sueño el estaba ganando.

entendiste finn - dijo dp dándose la vuelta para poder mirar a finn - asiendo que finn se reincorporara.

si claro princesa - dijo finn mientras que se rascaba la cabeza y evitaba la mirada ya que no había entendido absolutamente nada de lo que le había explicado.

no entendiste nada verdad - dijo dp mientras daba un gran suspiro.

perdóneme princesa pero la verdad es que no entendí nada - dijo finn algo avergonzado.

es simple esta maquina permite ver en tu alma - dijo dp señalando una especie de maquina.

¿en mi alma? - dijo finn con mucha duda.

bueno para ser mas especifico, te permite ver tus emociones - dijo pd.

y como funciona - dijo finn mirando la maquina por todos los lados.

es fácil solo tienes que pararte en medio de los escaner que están dentro de la maquina - dijo dp abriendo una puerta que dejaba entrar en el invento.

esto ara que tus emociones tomen forma y puedas hablar con ellas - dijo dp.

algebraico - dijo finn mientras entraba en la maquina.

finn intenta recordar lo mas posible, porque aun no he sido capas de instalar algo que grabe los datos de las emociones y necesito saber si hay algún desperfecto - dijo dp mientras cerraba la puerta.

cara de chicle que haces con esa maquina - dijo marceline mientras flotaba a donde estaba la dp.

tu tampoco me escuchaste verdad - dijo dp mientras fulminaba a la vampiresa con la mirada.

claro que no, pero es tu culpa por dar esas explicaciones tan largas y ñoñas - dijo marceline mostrando la lengua con un tono burlón para molestar a la dp.

antes de que la dp empezara a pelear con marcy escucharon como finn golpeaba la puerta ya que había estado encerrado un rato y no estaba sucediendo nada. la dp al escucharlo empezó a apretar una serie de botones.

finn se dio cuenta de como lo empezaban a escanear completamente, a los pocos segundos se empezaba a formar una extraña figura, finn al ver eso iba a tomar su espada de oro pero se acordó que la había dejado en su mochila la cual estaba al lado de la silla en donde se sentó cuando la dp le contaba sobre su invento. finn aun sin su espada estaba en posición de pelea cuando vio, que la extraña figura tomaba la forma de un hombre musculoso con largo cabello rubio con un brazo robotico muy parecido a el (referencia al capitulo: amor loco).

¿quien eres tu? - pregunto finn a ese hombre.

bueno si tuviera que elegir un nombre tal ves seria valor, aunque también soy compasión lealtad fuerza y algunos otros nombres - dijo el hombre mientras ponía una cara pensativa.

entonces tu eres mis emociones - dijo finn algo sorprendido al ver al hombre.

bueno yo solo soy una parte de todas tus emociones, hay otras que también querían hablar contigo pero saben que solo te confundirias si hablaras con ellas - dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en una roca que había aparecido de la nada.

por lo que veo aun deseas un brazo mecánico como este - dijo el hombre mientras le mostraba su brazo robotico, ya que se había dado cuenta de que finn se le había quedado mirándolo.

si es que se ve super asombroso - dijo finn emocionado.

jajaja ya veo, bueno puedes hacerme preguntas si quieres y recuerda que también soy tu lado aventurero - dijo el hombre mientras se acomodaba mejor sobre la roca.

antes de que finn pudiera hacerle cientos de preguntas una sombra había rodeado a las emociones de finn estrangulandolo, finn al ver esto se abalanza sobre la sombra pero lo atraviesa junto al hombre, finn se sobaba la cara ya que al atravesar a los dos se sorprendió y no alcanzo a reaccionar y termino golpeándose la cara con el suelo.

finn no te preocupes el solo quiere desacer mi forma física pero no puede dañarme - dijo el hombre antes de desaparecer por la fuerza con la que lo apretaba la sombra.

¿quien eres tu? y ¿que quieres? - dijo finn dirijiendose a la sombra.

por favor héroe no me digas que te olvidaste de mi, eso es muy cruel de tu parte y yo solo quería saludarte - dijo la sombra tomando una forma que finn ya conocía.

MIEDO, QUE QUIERES AHORA - dijo finn mirando al miedo directamente (referencia al capitulo: oceanos de miedo ).

te quería agradecer - dijo el miedo mientras flotaba alrededor de finn.

¿agradecerme? - dijo finn al no entender a lo que el miedo se refería.

bueno es que gracias a ti ahora soy mucho mas poderoso que antes - dijo el miedo mientras dejaba de flotar y se colocaba al frente del héroe.

a que te refieres miedo - dijo finn.

humanito no mientas, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. ahora tienes miedos mucho mas grandes que al OCÉANO o al LICH - dijo el miedo poniéndole mas intensidad a las ultimas palabras ya que antes esos eran su mayor temor en el pasado.

no te entiendo - dijo finn al no entender que quería lograr el miedo.

parece que te voy a tener que explicártelo no es asi, aun le tienes un poco de miedo al lich incluso ya habiéndolo derrotado, en caso del océano aun no as superado tu temor y tu miedo a la dama fantasma y a los payasos ya prácticamente los as olvidado.

y eso que tiene que ver con que te estés haciendo mas fuerte - dijo finn enojado por el monologo que estaba haciendo el miedo.

que ahora ninguno de esos son tus mayores miedos, humanito - dijo el miedo con una grotesca sonrisa.

temes no poder encontrar nunca el amor, temes no poder hacer nada para seguir con la persona que amas, temes intentar enamorarte de nuevo, y temes no poder salvar a la gente que te necesita y quieres, temes no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerlos - dijo el miedo colocándose detrás de finn.

finn se había quedado completamente quieto mientras escuchaba al miedo.

pero esos no son tu peor temor, jajaja yo aun siendo tu miedo no puedo creer cual se transformaría en tu mayor temor - dijo el miedo pero antes que pudiera decir cual era el mayor temor de finn el lo había hecho callar.

SERA MEJOR QUE TE CALLES DE UNA VES MIEDO - GRITO FINN.

así que si conoces tu mayor miedo, sera mejor que te vallas esas dos chicas se preocuparan si no sales pronto - dijo el miedo antes de desaparecer.

finn se dio la vuelta aproximándose a la puerta del invento.

oye cara de chicle no crees que se esta demorando demasiado - dijo marceline mientras flotaba sobre la dp.

si tienes razón, puede que le aya pasado algo - dijo dp algo preocupada, pero antes que las dos se pusieran mas nerviosas escucharon como finn tocaba la puerta para que lo dejaran salir.

¿finn como estas? - pregunto la dp, al ver a finn mirando al suelo evitando que pudieran verle el rostro.

estoy bien princesa - dijo finn fingiendo una sonrisa, ya que estaba molesto y un poco preocupado por volver a ver al miedo.

bien finn cuéntame que paso ahi - dijo dp mientras sacaba una libreta para anotar lo que le dijiera finn.

finn le contó a la dp lo que había sucedido ahí, claro omitiendo lo que habia pasado con el miedo.

bueno dp yo me voy con marcy a su casa para tocar algo de música, si sucede algo solo llámeme - dijo finn despidiéndose de la dp mientras salia del laboratorio.

claro finn, cuídate - dijo dp.

hasta luego chiclosa - dijo marcy volando por la ventana.

cuando va a madurar - dijo la dp dando un gran suspiro.

* * *

_bueno ese fue el capitulo de hoy, se supone que este capitulo lo iba a subir mañana pero mañana voy a estar algo ocupado así que mejor lo subo ahora._  
_**dejen reviews** para saber si **¿quieren que fionna sea la hermana de finn o otra posible pareja para el héroe?**. - también dejen reviews si** ¿les gusta el nuevo nombre que le puse a la historia o si se les ocurre alguno mejor?**. - dejen reviews para saber** ¿cual piensan que es el mayor temor de finn?**. - también dejen reviews dándome **¿alguna canción que finn y marceline puedan cantar juntos?**._  
_bueno perdón por los errores del capitulo y aquí se despide Shinigami Oscuro hasta la próxima._


	6. Chapter 6

_hola a todos soy yo shinigami y lamento no haber actualizado esto antes, pero con la universidad tengo menos tiempo, pero también estoy escribiendo un one-shot del anime bleach y estoy creando una nueva historia de hora de aventura pero aun no se si la publicare si quieren al final del capitulo abra un pequeño avance de esa historia, bueno empecemos de una vez._

* * *

**capitulo 6.**

hola princesa, a visto al joven finn - dijo el mayordomo mentita mientras entraba en la habitación.

hola mentita, si finn acaba de irse con marceline, ¿porque sucede algo? - dijo dp.

la doctora helado lo estaba buscando, se supone que tenia que estar en reposo asta mañana - dijo mentita.

ese chico debería tener mas cuidado con su salud, pero mentita tu por casualidad no sabrás que le sucedió a finn - dijo dp.

lo lamento princesa pero no lo se, y no se preocupe por el joven finn el es muy fuerte - dijo mentita con una sonrisa.

si tienes razón, el es fuerte y lo a demostrado mas de una vez, aun así debería cuidar mejor de su salud, pero sera mejor que siga con mi experimento - dijo la princesa mientras mezclaba alguna sustancias químicas y anotaba los resultados en un pequeño cuaderno.

como diga princesa, quiere que le traiga una tasa de té - dijo mentita.

si por favor mentita - dijo dp sonriendo le a su mayordomo.

en otro lugar de ooo, finn y marceline caminaban a la casa de la vampiresa, bueno ella flotaba al lado del humano.

oye marcy - dijo finn para llamar la atención de la vampiresa.

si que sucede finn - contesto marcy.

yo voy a irme a mi casa y después voy a la tuya - dijo finn.

claro finn no hay problema, pero porque - dijo marcy.

bueno quiero irme a dar un baño y ademas tengo algunas cosas que hacer, pero te veo en una hora - dijo finn.

claro finn te espero aya - dijo marcy antes de despedirse y irse flotando a su casa en la cueva.

finn después de despedirse y ver que marcy ya estaba lo suficientemente lejos de ahí metió su mano en el bolsillo de su short sacando el anillo de oro mirandolo con una gran tristesa (nota del autor: se me olvido mencionar que asta ahora finn esta usando su ropa normal osea gorro de oso polar, polera manga corta azul claro y unos short azules aun no cambia a la ropa del primer capitulo). finn solo camino a su casa del árbol con el anillo en su mano. cuando llego a su casa dos pequeños robot salieron para saludarlo.

finn, como estas - dijo bmo, quien era una pequeña consola de vídeojuegos.

creador, esta bien - dijo neptor, una maquina la cual fue creada por finn para lanzar pasteles a la cara como broma.

si estoy bien no se preocupen - dijo finn con una sonrisa.

finn después de darse el baño guardo el anillo de oro en una pequeña caja fuerte debajo de su cama.

aun no puedo creerlo, como es posible que la pf terminara nuestra relación justo el día en el que le pediría ser mi esposa - dijo finn con una voz muy triste. lo que finn no sabia es que alguien que justo flotaba por ahí había escuchado todo lo que había dijo y ademas era una de las princesas mas chismosas de todas, ella era la princesa grumosa la cual apenas estuvo lejos de la casa del héroe empezó a llamar a todas las princesas y conocidos de la tierras de ooo para que se enteraran de la noticia de que el joven héroe estaba soltero, la noticia no tardo mucho en difundirse, mientras finn caminaba a la casa de marcy sin saber que el era la ultima noticia que se hablaba en las tierras de ooo.

finn al entrar en la cueva camino a la casa de la reina vampiro toco la puerta esperando que le abrieran, a los pocos segundos marceline lo invitaba a sentarse mientras ella terminaba de quitarle el color a una manzana la cual le lanzo al héroe para que se la comiera. finn atrapo la manzana la cual era ahora de un color grisáceo y de daba un mordisco.

oye marcy, siempre me e preguntado a que sabe el color rojo, ya que la manzana sabe igual - dijo finn mientras le daba otra mordida.

bueno la verdad nunca lo pensé pero creo que es un poco difícil explicarlo, sabe dulce y a la vez no - dijo marcy mientras tomaba su bajo-hacha para empezar a tocar.

después de que finn se terminara la manzana tocaron algunas canciones pero la mayoría del tiempo estuvieron improvisando.

oye marcy y si mañana vemos unas películas en la casa del árbol con los demás - dijo finn.

claro finn me encantaría, solo ahí que llamar a los demás para verlas todos juntos - dijo marcy.

finn se despidió de marcy y se fue a su casa para dormir, para que en la mañana poder organizar las cosas para ver películas con todos sus amigos, a la mañana siguiente. el teléfono sonaba en la casa de jake y arcoiris.

alo... si claro bro... ya nos vemos adiós finn - dijo jake cuando termino de hablar por teléfono.

arcoiris mi hermanito nos invita a ir a ver unas películas en la casa del árbol, asi que yo voy a pegar algunos volantes y ya vuelvo - dijo jake.

claro cariño, yo voy a avisarle a la dulce princesa - dijo arcoiris con su traductor universal, claro que la princesa lo arreglo para que ya no sonara como anciano (referencia al capitulo: mis dos personas favoritas).

jake aviso a todos. las princesas se prepararan para intentar conquistar el corazón del joven héroe de ooo.

* * *

_bueno ese fue el final de este capitulo se que fue muy corto pero espero que les aya gustado dejen reviews para saber que opinan, como nadie me dio alguna canción para que finn y marcy tocaran y cantaran junto solo pude hacer esto pero bueno, y como dije arriba aquí esta el pequeño avance de la historia_

* * *

en esta nueva historia todos son humanos la guerra de los champiñones jamas ocurrió tampoco existe la magia, vemos a un grupo de niños de 7 años jugando los cuales tres eran chicas y un chico. la primera de las chicas tenia el cabello azabache, la otra chica era una niña con sus pelo de color rosa y la ultima chica quien tenia el cabello rojizo con naranja. y el chico tenia el pelo rubio, ojos azules y una enorme sonrisa ese niño siempre ayudaba a las personas que lo necesitaban, así que algunas personas lo llamaban pequeño héroe.

todos habían prometido volver a jugar mañana pero el mañana nunca llego, el chico desapareció como si nunca hubiera existido. pero pasaran 10 años y sus caminos se volverán a juntarse pero el chico ya no es como antes su gran sonrisa desapareció ya no le importaba ayudar a la gente y tampoco quienes fueron sus amigas, bonibell, estela (princesa flama) y marceline podrán descubrir que le sucedió y alguna forma de ayudarlo. antes que lo temores del chico vengan a buscarlo.

* * *

_bueno ese fue el avance espero que les aya gustado dejen reviews bueno aquí se despide shinigami oscuro asta la próxima._


	7. Capitulo 7

_**Hola a todos soy yo shinigami oscuro o simplemente shini, perdón por no haber publicado antes, es que e tenido muchos problemas pero ya están casi todos resueltos, fionna sera otra posible pareja para finn y me alegro mucho por eso ya que encuentro un poco tonto que los hagan hermanos cuando es obvio que no lo son, por que lo digo es muy obvio estoy seguro que muchos también lo saben en el capitulo "finn the human" se ve que finn tiene solo un HERMANO y tampoco aparece fionna o es mencionada en todo el capitulo lo que hace imposible que fionna sea hermana de finn, lo que deja solo cuatro posibilidades: 1. fionna en caso de que si sea familiar de finn solo seria algo como una prima o algo por el estilo 2. fionna no tiene ninguna relación con finn y solo es otra humana mas 3. fionna solo es resultado de la mente del rey helado en el fanfic que iso 4. fionna es la versión femenina de finn en una dimensión alterna.**_

_**bueno empecemos de una buena ves.**_

* * *

**capitulo 7.**

en la casa de nuestro héroe, se encontraba una pequeña consola intentando subirse a la mesa mientras finn revisaba para ver si tienen todo lo necesario para poder ver las películas, mientras la consola anotaba para que no se les olvidara nada.

haber, comida si, bebidas si, películas si, asientos si - decía finn mientras pasaba por delante de las cosas que menciono. mientras que en la pantalla de bmo se marcaba para comprobar que no faltara nada.

listo, esta todo - dijo bmo mientras marcaba la ultima de las cosas.

espera falta algo - dijo finn mientras corría por las escaleras, luego de unos segundos bajo con una caja llenas de cintas de vídeo junto con una gran tela de color blanco.

¿que es eso? - pregunto la consola ya que por su altura no podía ver que traía el joven.

esto es para ponerlo en el escenario para ver la película, el que voy a construir ya que no creo que todos entremos en la casa - dijo finn al ver la cara de duda de bmo mientras le mostraba la tela blanca (si no se habían dado cuenta es la que se usan en la proyecciones de cine).

así que para eso anotaste la madera y todas esas herramientas - dijo bmo recordando ya que fue unas de las primeras cosas que anotaron en la lista.

así es - dijo finn sonriendo mientras dejaba la caja llena de cintas en el suelo.

¿y estas películas? - decía mientras tomaba una de las películas con sus pequeñas manos la cual estaba algo gastada y no se podía ver el titulo pero al parecer aun servían.

las encontré cuando fui a explorar, no se que son pero sera divertido verlas todos juntos - dijo finn mientras salia de la casa para empezar a construir el escenario.

así pasaron varias horas en las cuales finn terminaba el escenario, mientras todas las princesas se preparaban para intentar conquistar al héroe.

todos los invitados llegaron una hora antes de lo planeado, los chicos para saber si el rumor de que había terminado con el era cierto, las chicas para intentar conquistar al héroe, otros quienes querían ver la película los cuales solo eran jake y su familia, mientras la dulce princesa y marceline pensaban confesarles sus sentimientos aun sabiendo que serian rechazadas ya que finn estaba saliendo con pf, eso pensaban ya que ellas dos eran las únicas quienes no sabían que finn había terminado con la princesa flama, ya que ninguna de las otras princesa se lo habían dicho y no era porque fueran malas si no por que pensaron que ellas ya lo sabían al ser amigas del rubio.

todos estaban esperando afuera de la casa del árbol ya que al darse cuenta de que no eran el primero en llegar no se atrevían a tocar la puerta, hasta que llegaron la dulce princesa y marceline ya que se encontraron en el camino, las cuales estaban un poco sorprendidas al ver que todos habían llegado tan temprano y las chicas tan bien arregladas.

oigan que están esperando para tocar la puerta - dijo marceline un poco enojada ya que no podría confesarle sus sentimientos con todas ellas cerca, mientras ella volaba asta la puerta para tocarla.

no pasaron mucho rato antes que la puerta se abriera y fueran recibidas por la pequeña consola, y todos entraran en la casa.

bmo ¿donde esta finn? - pregunto la dulce princesa.

pero antes de que bmo pudiera contestar, escucharon una vos muy conocida para ellos.

bmo ¿sabes donde esta mi asombroso gorro? - dijo finn mientras el se secaba su pelo sin saber que estaba al frente de mucha gente mientras el solo llevaba puesto una toalla en la cintura dejando a la vista el resto de su cuerpo, todas las chicas estaban rojas como un tomate y los chicos impresionados al ver al rubio quien mostraba, su torso desnudo en el cual aun caían algunas gotas de agua sobre sus abdominales y músculos los cuales tenían solo pequeñas sicatrises en comparación con la de su espalda y estomago.

¡KYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! - gritaron algunas chicas completa mente emocionadas y rojas mientras otras estaban desmalladas por la impresión otras a punto de tener una hemorragia nasal o hacer un charco de baba que se les caía de la boca.

pero gracias al grito finn se dio cuenta que no estaba solo con bmo como pensaba, el tan avergonzado que incluso a muchas de ellas les parecía tierno corrió a su habitación y se puso ropa tan rápido como pudo para salir y pedir perdón por aparecer así vestido o mejor dicho desvestido.

después de calmar a las emocionadas chicas con la ayuda de jake y algunos de los chicos, se pusieron a ver las películas en el escenario que construyo finn, muy bien hecho por cierto para solo haberlo construido en algunas horas. las primeras películas que vieron fueron la saga de rastro de calor, después siguió una romántica a la cuales las chicas les gusto mucho y a el solo lo ponían melancólico al recordar a la pf, después siguió una de aventura la cual lo animo, la otra era de terror la cual no le gusto para nada y no era porque tuviera miedo y fuera mala, sino que durante toda la películas las chicas lo sujetaron y cuando apareció el asesino por poco y muere aplastado y asfixiado por las chicas que tuvieron miedo. después de liberarse, saco una de los vídeos de la caja al azar y pasárselo a bmo para que lo pusiera.

bueno este sera la ultima película de hoy, esta película la encontré en una de mis aventuras y aun no la e visto nunca si que esperemos que sea buena - dijo finn mientras empezaba la película mostrando las letras XXX de un color rojo intenso, lo siguiente que recuerda antes de despertar fue a la dulce princesa lanzarle algo a la cara mientras marceline usaba su bajo-hacha para destruir la cinta de vídeo.

mi cabeza... que me paso - dijo finn mientras se levantaba de la cama, después escucho unas voces detrás de la puerta.

es un niño es demasiado joven para esas cosas - dijo la dp con un tono molesto.

si es cierto cara de chicle, pero tirarle un sillón en la cara, no pensé que arias eso - dijo marcy con burla.

si pero tu estabas bastante desesperada cuando viste que finn no se levantaba - dijo la dp mirando a marcy fijamente.

si claro es mi amigo - dijo marcy. - segura que es solo eso - dij dp.

que quieres decir, boni - dijo marcy. - no sera que te gusta - dijo la dp.

jajaja claro que no, ese niño tonto es mi amigo nunca me gustaría. no sera que te gusta a ti - dijo marcy.

por favor marceline, es un niño es demasiado joven, es demasiado inmaduro para mi - dijo la dp.

ninguna de las dos admitirían sus sentimientos al frente de la otra, las dos decían que nunca sentirian nada por finn cuando en realidad estaban completa mente enamoradas de el. decían lo primero que se les ocurria sin saber que con cada palabra destrosaban cada ves mas el corazon del héroe. finn desidio salir por la ventana tal ves el aire fresco lo ayudaria antes de terminar de bajar escucho las voses de los chicos si lo veian bajar por hay de seguro le preguntarian que hacia y finn en estos momentos queria estar solo, pero antes de irse escucho algo que llamo su atencion.

me pregunto porque la pf termino con el, pobre es el unico de su especie, que va a hacer ahora, ya no necesitamos a un heroe ya derroto a todos los mounstruos peligrosos y tampoco nos tenemos que preocupar por el rey helado tampoco, ahora ya no puede hacer nada, tal ves es su destino morir solo - eso fue solo un poco de todo lo que escucho finn.

finn se fue al acantilado donde estaba la casa de la pf, se sento en la orilla del acantilado a pensar.

es cierto ooo ya no necesita a un niño que los protejan, y es sierto ya no sirbo para nada. marcy me considera su tonto amigo y nada mas y la dp siempre me considerara demaciado joven. el amor no es lo mio despues de todo jajaja ... tal ves sea lo mejor haci, de esta forma no estaran tan tristes por lo que voy a hacer - dijo finn parandose en el momento que el miedo asia acto de presencia.

no se te ocurra hacer eso - dijo el miedo intentando convenser a finn.

miedo tu sabes que soy un heroe no dejare que ese sueño de muerte se cumpla y esta es la unica solucion que se me ocurre - dijo finn mientras clavaba su espada de sangre de demonio y escribia una nota amarrada a la espada.

maldicion... - dijo el miedo al darse cuenta que finn no tenia ni el menor temor de hacerlo asi que no le quedo otra opcion que entrar en el cuerpo del aventurero.

esto es lo mejor para todos... adios - dijo finn mientras se dejaba caer de espalda directo al mar hacia una muerte segura. (para evitarme problemas despues les dire como esta finn mientras cae: gorro polera short zapatos y la espada de oro y su mochila).

mientras en la casa de arbol.

¿como esta mi hermanito? - pregunto jake mientras subia las escaleras.

debe estar durmiendo todabia - dijo la dp mientras abria la puerta de la habitacion.

finn ya levantate, no seas flojo - dijo jake mientras caminaba asta la cama esperando encontar a su hermano durmiendo en la cama, grande fue su sorpresa al ver la cama completamente vacia.

FINN DONDE ESTAS - dijieron los tres quienes estaban en la habitacion, antes de salir para buscar al joven heroe por todo ooo.

* * *

_**bueno ese fue el final del capitulo de hoy, PERDON POR LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFIA ES QUE NO TUBE TIEMPO DE REVISARLO COMPLETAMENTE, solo aclarare algunas dudas que pudieron formarse en el trascurso del capitulo. solo dos personas decidieron que fionna fuera otra posible pareja en ves de la hermana de finn, si no les gusta no se quejen porque nadien mas dio su opinion. finn ya tenia esos sentimientos lo que susedio en el capitulo de hoy solo fue lo que necesitaba para tomar su decicion final. el sueño de muerte que tubo finn no es el del primer capitulo talves lo describa en el proximo capitulo junto con la llegada de finn a "aaa" aunque no se si sera otro continente o otra dimencion.**_

_**bueno aqui se despide shini con la frase de hoy: muchos se pueden transformar en demonios y mounstruos pero solo algunos se pueden trasforman en angeles y hadas. ustedes vean que significado le dan ahora si adios**_ **:T**


End file.
